The importance of the proper application and use of sunscreen by individuals whose skin may be exposed to the sun, especially for extended periods of time, is well known. Failure to use sunscreen, or improperly using or applying sunscreen, can lead to a number of undesired consequences, including sunburns, rashes, or skin cancer.
Most sunscreen and similar lotions or products typically come packaged for direct application by an individual from the bottle or package. Proper application of standard sunscreens usually requires application to the skin area to be protected at or close to the time of exposure to the sun. Problems frequently arise when individuals forget to bring sunscreen with them and reach the location, such as a beach, pool, or water park, where they will be exposed. Many individuals at this point simply decide to go without protection rather than take the time to retrieve the sunscreen or buy a replacement.
A similar problem arises from the choice of different levels of protection and similar features that are available in sunscreens (e.g., 15 SPF, 30 SPF, 50 SPF, waterproof). An individual may not know what particular product should be used at a particular location until that location is reached. Moreover, protection needs may vary over time, so that a sunscreen that is appropriate at one time may not be appropriate several hours later. Few individuals are willing to take several sunscreen products with them to address these needs.
Additional problems may arise based on the location where the sunscreen is to be applied. At a beach or other location with sand, for example, the sunscreen often picks up sand or other particles, thus rubbing or irritating the skin, and perhaps leading to an incomplete application of sunscreen. Furthermore, an individual may have difficulty applying sunscreen to all parts of his or her body that will be exposed, leading to areas where the sunscreen is unevenly applied or even absent. Similarly, after exposure to the sun, the application of aloe lotion or a similar liquid to exposed skin may be called for, and the problems described above may arise.
Similar problems arise with the application of insect or mosquito repellent. Failure to bring the product or improper or incomplete application commonly lead to insect bites, which can cause irritation, discomfort, or disease.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method for applying sunscreen, insect repellent, aloe lotion, or similar liquids to substantial portions of the human body, including the entire area expected to be exposed to sunlight, similar radiation, or the air, with a variety of types of sunscreen, repellents, lotions or liquids in a quick and convenient manner.